prue soul
by rikusgirl222222
Summary: death. the one thing that i know shall happen.if I can't be taking from this life of deep sorrow then I want no life at all.one day when tsuki was playing kingdom hearts. she was taking there. she says she wants death. she may get her wish.rikuxoc
1. Chapter 1

_"death. the one thing that i know shall happen.if I can't be taking from this life of deep sorrow then I want no life at all. _

_**ancient gods and goddess hear my plea**_

_**please let someone come save me**_

_**from where ever they are**_

_**please let them set me free"**_

thunder claped. the wind started to howl at the girl.her black hair blew furiously. she let out a sigh wanting the rain to wash away the sorrow. the rain never came. she walked in the door behind her. she looked to her right, her moms bedroom door was closed and locked tight. she walked off. she for some reason wanted to play kingdom hearts. she shrugged and walk to the kitchen. only the next room over from the green tiled room she was in originally. the kitchens white tiles hurt her eyes.she looked away from them to the table in the corner. the table was made of cherry wood,with white legs. upon the table was a small grey cat.

"guppy." the girl said softly.

she walked up the guppy.she started to stroke her soft fur. the cat rolled over and started to purr. the girl then heard a _ping_ sound. she gave the cat a finally stroke and walked back to the frount door. she unlocked it and walked outside. the rain had stop seconds before. she walked out. thunder boomed from every where.

"are you trying to scary me way?" she asked the sky in a small voice.

as if by magic a huge strom cloud came towards the girl. as if to say "your not safe out here".the girl smilied to herself and walked back inside. her mom was sitting in the pink chair in the middle of the room.

"tsuki could you go dump this water in the sink?" she asked.(shes not never important so i won't discribe her.)

"kay." tsuki replies taking the pot of water from her mom.

'leak' tsuki thought to her self, as she poured the water in the sink.

later that day about 6

tsuki was re-playing kingdom hearts. she watched as sora fell in the 'ocean'. she soon felt like she was falling. she looked behind her to see ocean. she gasped, and braced for inpacted. instead she hit warm sand. she sliped to a unconscious state.

back to tsuki's world

tthe heartless were everwhere. the world was then throw in to oblivion. tsuki was taking from her world just in time.

* * *

so that was my first riku story. plz review. flame is welcome. sorry for the grammer errors,cause they have to be there.


	2. kuro

tsuki let out a moan. she felt the hot sun beating down on her. she sat up and looked around her. 'great, oh this is wonderful,i'm in the middle of no where!' tsuki thought to herself as she slamed her fist into the sand. she then noticed a katana was laying next to her. "your awake." a male voice calls from her right. tsuki jumps up with the sword in her hand.now in frount of her, was a man about 20. he had long black hair to mid back and red eyes. "who the hell are you, and where i am i?" tsuki asked. "kuro is my name and your in your own mind." kuro said waving his hand for a dramatic effect. "so, my mind is vast nothingness?" tsuki asked putting down her katana. "well no your in the part of your mind, that isn't used very much." kuro said. "and that would be?" tsuki asked plopping down in the sand. "kindness." "i've use, every month or so that is." "as i've said, not used much." tsuki crossed her arms staring at kuro with an emotionless look in her eyes. this went on for ten seconds, for kuro started to freak out. "quit staring at me, your freaking me out!" kuro said in a high pitched voice. "as i've thought your a girly guy." "i should be, cause i'm every thing you aren't or to say it simply i'm you other half."

"so you hate blood, but love the taste of it...weird." "...ok...yeah alright the reason your here is because, your mind shall act as a portal to the next world and-" "what? portal, me, what next,girly guy your crazy! oh wait i'm crazy, then what are you insane?" "tsuki the answers to your questions can only be answered by time" "what know you talk in riddles, god can i kill you!" "no, then you'll never leave your boring life." tsuki froze. "you stalker!" "no, i wasn' watching you,fyuu was""fine then, where is the basturd,i won't mind killing him!" kuro then shook his head. "great gods please let this lost soul called tsuki to be set free from her trap! to her true love!" the ground started to rumble, and a trenched parted kuro and tsuki. "what the hell did you do you stupid girly guy!...great you broke my mind you stupid jackass!" "god you got a foul mouth!" tsuki was about to open her mouth to reply when she felt darkness starting to pull her in. she looked down to see a pool of inkng blackness drawing her in. the last thing before she was over taking was: "shit!"

* * *

"so she was tied to a chair with metal chains and she still got away?" maleficent asked/shouted. " your still have trouble with that girl?" the voice of hook laughted. "it appears she's a fan of riku." maleficent said. "no, i'm not he's the only one who'll mess around with me, and if you gave me something to do, like i don't know a few heartless to kill, i would leave riku to his work." tsuki said walking in the middle of the room. maleficent looked as if she was going to say something, that is before tsuki cut her off. "you say i'm suppose to help you with something, and being taied to a chair isn't very helpful. oh and in the future don't leave metal files lying around, you don't want people escaping now do you?" tsuki said walking out of the. when she closed the door she put her ear to the wood to see what affect she had on the group within. "that girl is such a pest!" hook cried. "but she's smart and strong, and it would be a good idea to let her get want she wants, for now that is." maleficent said. "tsuki are you, still spying on thoose people?" the voice of riku asked. "yes riku i'm still not going to trust thoose shumucks, but from what i've heard i'm getting what ever i want." "and that would be following me 24/7?" "nooooo...yeah your the only cool person here other then the princess, but they can't do much without hearts." riku let out a laugh. "so, riku where are you going next?" "to the belly of a whale"

* * *

rg: ok sorry it was short but, i got to work on the sound of a breaking heart.

tsuki: yeah atleast you don't kill me off

rg:but, i turn you in to a good person in the end.

tsuki:hn


	3. copy cat' and Sora

The Megami bloodline is known for their abilities, one of which is called 'copy cat'. In a rare few is ability is shown, Tsuki is one of these select few. The 'copy cat' ability is the ability to copy anything one sees. Like for instants, if the user sees an attack that only a few people are able to use, she/he can study watch the person perform this move and be able to copy it perfectly. It will also remain with this person's natural born life.This ability can skip hundreds of generations and is dangerous in the wrong hands. Any attack can be copied and no bloodline special ability is safe.

"Here take this." Riku said handing Tsuki a sword. "What's this for?" she asked. "Maleficent wants you alive, you know." Riku said. "So I'm just to protect myself with it? The heartless won't attack us will they?" Tsuki asked. "No they won't as long as I'm around that is, it's just for when we get separated or we are out numbered." Riku said. Tsuki shivered. "You cold?" Riku asked.

"No this place is just a bit freaky."

"Tsuki?"

"Huh?"

"Do you even know how to use a sword?"

"Of course I do!"

* * *

The two of them were in monstro and being in inside a whale wasn't Tsuki's definition of 'fun'. "Why are you so uptight?" Riku laughed. "What if we step in stomach acid! What if he sneezes or has-" Tsuki screeched. "Calm down Tsuki, nothing like that will happen." Riku said as he laughed at the girl in front of him. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Trust me tsuki." He said. "Okay." She said. 

Tsuki sat in the shadows as Sora told pinoco to stop playing games. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, _'were IN a game'_ tsuki thought. She then looked down at the sword in her hands. It had a blood red handle and a black sheath. She then looked up and realized that Riku was gone. '_That's what you get for going off to your own world. God your stupid at times!'_ she thought to herself as she used her 'copy cat' ability to transport herself.

She knew of her 'talent' at a young age. That's how she learned to use a katana so well; she should have never watched yu yu hakusho. She knew others would freak out about so she told no one, not even her two best friends, Touya and Ayame. What would they think? Of course the three were obsessed with demons and what not, but what would they think if she might actually **be** one. She was surprised when Maleficent told her that she knew. What she could get was what was so important about the 'copy cat' ability? Did she have some other power or was that the only one…

* * *

"This tsuki girl is a megami!" a voice yelled. "Yes." Maleficent said. "She has the 'copy cat' ability just as you, it also seems she tapped into her celestial powers." Maleficent said darkly. "So how are we related?" the voice asked. "She's your half-sister." Maleficent stated. 

"Half?" (Voice)

"You two had different mothers." (Maleficent)

"The human-" (voice)

"No yuki megami."(Maleficent)

"The goddess of death?" (Voice)

"Yes, she hasn't killed anyone with it…yet." (Maleficent.)

"When do you think she will..?" (Voice)

"Calm down Hikaru, all we need to do is endanger her new little friend…" (Maleficent)

* * *

Tsuki and Riku were in Monstro's bowels, well more like Riku was waiting for Sora and Tsuki was hiding in the shadows. "why do I have to hid again?" Tsuki asked. "because I don't want you to get hurt." Riku said. Tsuki smiled, even though Riku couldn't see it. just then Sora ran in to the room. Tsuki studied him, he wasn't at all like Riku had said he would be like. to her he didn't seem like that bad of a guy. a loud **_thud _**brought her back to reality. the parasite cage was in the middle of th room waving it's weird arms around. she spied Pinocchio in the Heartless's mouth. 

Tsuki let out a surprised gasp and then put her hands to her mouth. She regretted it. Everyone was looking in her direction. She froze, after a few seconds everyone pasted it off as their imagination, everyone but Riku of course. He stared at you for a little longer then, focused on the heartless. Sora started off with a couple fira spells. Tsuki watched closely, she smirked as she felt the 'copy cat' ability kick in. She looked around the room, shadows large enough for to get by unnoticed. She slipped past Donald, heading towards the entrance of the room. She couldn't help but smirk once the heartless was in front of her. She whispered "fira." it flew past Sora's shoulder and hit it's mark. She slapped her self on the forehead. _'Baka'_ she thought.

The attack depleted the rest of the heartless's health. Pinocchio was released, and the heartless ran away leaving a gapping hole in the floor. Sora walked slowly towards her. She flattened herself against the wall and slowly stared to edge away. Next thing she knew Sora was right in front of her. She felt her heart beating wildly against her chest. She could feel Sora's breathe against her face, her lungs were killing her she was to scared to even breathe! "What are you doing?" Riku asked coldly. At that moment she could have kissed him. Sora looked at the darkness in front of him one more time then him turned to face Riku. Tsuki exhaled slowly, Riku jumped into the hole after he caught Sora's attention. The other three wet after him, leaving a shaking Tsuki behind.

'_God why are you acting so stupid today!'_ she thought angrily. She followed suit soon after. The hole brought her to a ship a old wooden ship at that. "Who's there?" a male voice asked. Tsuki froze, and looked at the source of the voice. It was an old man, he was looking straight at her. "Who are you?" he asked. "Tsuki and you?" she asked. "Geppetto." he answer. "Are you trapped here too?" "No I'm here with a friend." she answered truthfully. With that said she jumped to the platform that led to the throat. She jumped up on each of the platforms fighting the heartless as she went. She didn't realize how light the swords was till now. She could easily swing it, it was as light as a feather. She jumped higher and higher till she was sucked into the stomach.

Riku was standing in on the middle platform waiting. The puppet was against a wall close by. "What were you thinking back there!" riku asked angrily. "I'm so sorry! I just wanted to help!" she said looking to the ground. He studied her for. A moment then nodded his head. Just then sora appeared behind her. She turned around and stared at the trio. She then turned back to Riku and walked towards him good luck she said smiling. "Riku who is she?" Sora questioned. "I'm Tsuki." she said from be hind Riku. Then the parasite cage interrupted again. It appeared right in front of tsuki and riku. Riku then took Tsuki's hand and made a portal with the other.


	4. who cares anyway?

Tsuki sat in her room at the hollow bastion. It was at least 6:00 a.m, she sighed and lifted herself from the bed, she yawned and stretched.she was in a simple black night gown with lace at the bottom and around the collar. She walked towards her door and opened it, jumping when it creaked. She poked her head out and looked left then right, deciding it was safe she stepped out. She was in a long hallway she was at the very end of it and riku was at the front, there were only two doors on the hall. (Riku's and hers) she tipped toed pasted his door and to the stair case that lead to the entrance hall. Heartless didn't roam the corders at night so she left her sword back at her room.

She went down the stairs as quietly as she could., they creaked when ever weight was put on them. Once in the entrance hall she took a hidden stair case that could be opened by pushing a black button inside a suit of armor. The stair case was made of stone and led to a under ground hot spring

she slipped the night gown off with her under garments and slid her feet under the surface of the water. She slowly eased the rest of her body under as well, the water was deep her feet barely touched the bottom and she was 5' 5". It was a pretty big spring about 50 ft in length, it had wild flowers of all kind growing from the earthy ground.

The air was filled with steam and was hard to breathe in. Tsuki let out a content sigh and let lowered her self till the water came up to her chin. "What are you doing?" a voice asked. Tsuki gasped an spun around. Riku was standing at the entrance to the stairs, with on of his trade mark smirks in place. " riku! What in the 7 seas of Hell are you doing here!" she half screamed half asked. Her hands immediately went to her chest. He walked closer to the spring, his smirk growing wider with each step. By now her face looked like a tomato. "You know your not aloud out after dark.." he said from the edge of the spring. "A-and neither are you!" she said. "Oh it slipped my mind." He said. Tsuki then noticed he only had boxers on." she blushed even deeper. "What would Maleficent say if she saw you like that?" Tsuki asked looking down. "What would you say?" He asked. "I don't know." She replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Your blushing." he said. "Thanks Riku I never would have known!" she said sarcastically. "You just had to ruin the moment." Riku says rolling his eyes. "What moment?" Tsuki asked curiously. Riku rolled his eyes again. "You are really stupid at times." he said. "No I'm not!" she said laughing. "Just get dressed will you. I don't think you would want to go around naked." he said throwing the night gown towards her. It landed in the water and floated there, she looked to him then the gown, back to him and then to the gown again. "What the HELL was THAT!" she yelled. "Oops" he said. She then put her hands on the ground lifting her self up abit. "Riku could you come here?" she asked sweetly. She held her hand out and he took it only to be pulled down into other steaming water. He resurfaced, letting a stream of water out of his mouth, he then looked at tsuki. "Oops" she said smirking. He laughed and joined him after a couple seconds. While they sat there laughing Tsuki slipped over her head.

She lifted herself from the water soon after, a least a gallon of water followed. "So what do you want to show me?" she asked ringing water from the night gown. Riku lifted himself up as well. he too ringed his clothes out, even though that really didn't do anything, you two were still soaked. "Follow me." he said after he got cloths as dry as possible. She followed him up the stone stair case t0o the dark entrance hall, he lead her to the parted waterfall. "Riku what's the point of thi-" Tsuki started. "Shh." he said putting a finger to his lips. He climbed up on the archway that led to the castle that was in the distance, he motioned for her to join him. she Joined him a minute later (and needed a little help XD) Riku what-" she started again. He silenced her by putting his finger to her lips, he then turned her to the raising sun just beyond the parted falls. She gasped, yellows and oranges filled the sky, there was a small tinge of purple and midnight blue filled the rest of the sky.

After a she fully took it all in she giggled. "What?" Riku asked curiously. "It's so pretty!" she squeaked. He rolled his eyes again. "Riku?" she asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "You roll your eyes to much." she said. "You justhed todestroy the moment." Riku said with a sigh.

"Nooooooooo!" Tsuki screamed. "Come on you knew this was coming." Riku said. " but (sniff) I don't want toooo!" Tsuki howled "I don't a stranger training me! What if he wants to kill me!" Tsuki shouted. "Then your screwed." Riku stated. "Some friend you are!" Tsuki screeched. "Are you that worried?" a male voice asked. Tsuki spun around. Behind her stood a man with short silver hair that reach his shoulders, he had black eyes and a friendly smile. He seemed to be about 16. "Who are you?" Tsuki asked.

"Hikaru megami." he said. Tsuki started to laugh and said: "wow that's my last name! I'm Tsuki megami." "Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." he said kissing her hand. Tsuki blushed bright red and muttered a "nice to meet you." Hikaru just laughed it wasn't a cold laugh like most of the others in the castle but a soft one, it reminded tsuki of some one but who...who cares anyway?

"Well come on Tsuki." Hikaru said. "Why." she asked. "I'm your new teacher of cause." he said cheerfully. "Oh...oh damn it." she mumbled. She said a quick good bye to Riku and followed Hikaru though the maze of the hollow bastion.

* * *

rg: ok people well i'm going to be going to a wedding this weekend so you guys will be luck if i can fit a chapter of Every Heart in to my my work load. -.- i hate advanced 7th grade...

Okami: poor poor mikomi-chan.

rg: shut up ayame-chan. oh yeah Okami is a real person as well the only reason she's so late in the story is beacause well...ayame doesn't even know what kingdom hearts is but was mad i left her out of the fun.

crowd of crazed kingdom hearts fans: gasp what! start casing Okami round with a baseball bat.

rg & yume: sweat drop

rg: yeah ok anyway see yu next time .


	5. mizu and sugoi plus the chance meeting

"So what are we doing for my training?" Tsuki asked. "Well I think it would be nice to show you my special ability." Hikaru said cheerfully. He then noticed she tensed up, she was even looking at him with this scared look. '_Maleficent was right she KNOWS she has the ability she just wants to hide it. This is stupid I have to out wit my own blood._ ' Hikaru thought to him self shaking his head. "Hikaru I think it would be best if you didn't." Tsuki said. "No I think it would be best because in the end I want to see how strong you are. I might even use my ability then." Hikaru said smiling at the youth. '_Oh not good. Not good. Not good! Damn it! What I'm I suppose to do? The 'copy cat' ability kicks in as the persons using the move, so it's not like I can stop it. Should I act like I'm sick? I'm so screwed...' _Tsuki thought to her self. "Um...Hikaru I don't feel to good.Tsuki said holding her stomach. "You were fine a minute ago.." Hikaru pointed out. "I know, but I feel as if I'm going to throw up." Tsuki lied.

They had stopped near a open window in the huge castle. Tsuki was facing the window, and Hikaru had his back to it. Outside the sun was shining, the window showed the clear blue sky. There was not a cloud for what seemed like miles. Then there was a flash of white, and something fell in to the castle, making a click against the tiled floor. Tsuki who witnessed this gasped. "What is it now?" Hikaru asked. Tsuki pushed pasted him and picked up what fell. It Was a necklace, it had a silver chain and the pendent on it was of a full moon.

Hikaru snatched it from her seconds later. "Tsuki." he whispered as he held it up to the light. It shined, almost innocently in Tsuki's opinion. "Yes?" Tsuki asked. "Huh?" Hikaru asked shocked. "You said my name." she replied. "Oh never mind." he said about to pocket the necklace. "Wait! What are you going to do with it?" Tsuki asked. "Get rid of it." Hikaru said. "W-what? What's wrong with it? I'll take it if you don't want it!" she said. Hikaru remand silent and walked down the hall putting the necklace in his pocket. '_Why did he take the necklace away from me? Is there something wrong with it? No he was just being a jackass.' _Tsuki thought to her self. She shook her head and walked towards her room. '_I hope he doesn't think I'm going to stand there and wait for him.' _Tsuki thought to her self laughing. It wasn't that far to her room a good 2 minute trip, once in her and Riku's hallway, she stopped. '_Before the necklace dropped something flashed. What was it? I don't think it was lightening and then Hikaru said my name afterwards. I don't think he was referring to me.' _Tsuki thought. She shook it off and walked to her door. She opened it and walked into her huge black room. She decorated it herself, the walls were black and had red roses painted every few feet.

The ceiling was a dark blue and had irises on it. Her king size bed was under a window taking up half of the back wall, and went up to the ceiling. The bed hada heartless symbol on itnext to her bed was a small night stand. On the right wall was her dresser filled with files of random things, from the types of heartless to profiles on every one in the hollow bastion. '_Weird I never found a copy of Hikaru's file..' _Then on the left wall there were 4 doors. One lead into her walk in closet, another to her bath room. The other two were looked and she had no clue what was in them.

She shrugged and turned back towards her bed. She then noticed something shining the sunlight."no way." she said smiling. She walked towards the bed and sure enough the moon necklace was on her bed. She lifted it up examined it once again. Nothing seemed evil about it. Just then she heard her door open, she jumped and hide the necklace behind her back, afraid it would be Hikaru. Then Riku came into view. "Back so soon?" he asked sounding surprised. "We didn't do anything Maleficent called for him." Tsuki lied. She then brought the necklace from behind her back. "Do you need help getting it on?" he asked. Tsuki nodded, he walk across the room till he was in front of her. She handed him the necklace and turned around. He undid the clasp and lifted it over your head. He re-did the clasp and spun Tsuki around. Tsuki then closed her hand around the moon and smiled. "Thanks." she said.

later on that day

"you want me to do what!" tsuki half asked half yelled. "I want you to go kill this girl called katsume." Hikaru said calmly. "Kill her! I've never killed anyone in my life!" Tsuki shouted. They were in her room, it was around 6:00, and the sun was starting to make it's descent down the sky. "It's part of your training, you see this girl is a danger to our side and this is to test and see what your powers are to see what I can do to train you." Hikaru said. "Train my ass! I'm not killing anyone!" Tsuki shouted. "Maleficent's orders, if you disobey her now she might just throw you out." Hikaru said. '_This is bull crap... if I kill someone and I use the one of the abilities that I learned with 'copy cat' then 'it' happens. And if I refuse I'm throw out and with no place to go. I have I strange feeling they know about 'copy cat' and 'it'. _Tsuki thinks. "Fine." she says. Hikaru nods his head thenheading back to the door. "Be ready tomorrow, and oh you can keep the necklace." he says before walking out the door. Tsuki blushed. "I forgot to take it off...god damn it." she said.

with Sora

"this is stupid!" Donald quacked. They were in Halloween town, but felt weird about it was it seemed like they were here before. Anyways they were following jack. There task was simple go and look for sally and the only place that wasn't throughly searched was the grave yard. As they come into to the clearing with grave stone scattered about the small group heard arguing. "Sugoi your so annoying!" a female voice yelled. "You should talk Mizu!" the girl named sugoi yelled. In the far corner there were two girls, one with dark blue hair and almost black eyes. Her heir was held up with white roses woven in her hair. She had to small white angel wings on her back. The other had long silver hair that reached a little above her knees, her eyes were a soft red. She had a blue necklace on that looked like a tear drop.

That's when the notice the little group, the two girls blush. "What the hell you doing here!" Mizu yells it was plain easy to tell she didn't like the interruption. "They can be here if they want, you don't own the place." Sugoi stated. "God! You don't either!." Mizu screamed. "I didn't say I did." sugoi said calmly. "Were sorry to interrupted." Sora said. "But we are wondering if you saw a girl named sally around." "She left to go to the good doctors house." Sugoi said. "Thank you!" Goofy said. "Those girls were odd." Jack said. "Yeah." Sora agreed.

SORA'S P.O.V. +

when we entered the doctors house it was quiet, almost to quiet really. All of us climbed up the many steps, that's when we heard a girl talking. "So do you know where she is?" the girl asked. "N-no! " The doctor stuttered out. "Hmmmm" was the reply. We were in the laboratory by then, then I realize who that girl was. It was that girl that was with riku in monstro, what was her name... "Tsuki!" I shouted. She turned towards me giving me a death glare, with looks could kill I'd be gone in under a second. she had long black hair that reached her knees, and she was wearing a witch outfit, with a witch hat, Her eyes were gold. "Where's Riku?" I ask. "Hn no where I'm on my own mission, besides why should you care? He isn't your friend anymore, you abandoned him you abandonment persons!" Tsuki shouted. "What!" I ask. "You heard me. So leave me alone I have to go kill someone so I can go back to the stupid Hollow bastion." Tsuki said pushing past me. "What?" I asked again this time I grabbed her wrist. Tsuki flinched and looked to the floor, her bangs covering her face. "Let go of me." she said darkly. "No." I said. "Not till you tell me were riku and kairi are." Then she started to laugh, next thing I know is she's bending over holding her stomach gasping for breathe. "You... r... and ..idiot!" she gasped between breathes. Every one is staring at her like she's some nut case, and I agree with them.

"Do you know what I can do?" she ask. "No." everyone states. She smirks, it looks as if she's ready to kill us.. Then she draws a katana that was hidden in the many folds of her dress. Every one other than me takes a step back. Her smirk grows wider. Though instead of hurting any of us she cuts herself. A couple people gasp, her blood started to run down her arm, but it wasn't red it was silver. "What the." Donald whispers. In shock I let her go, she smirks again and spins around. "So doc. Do you know what I am now?" she asks. "A Megami." he states. "Correct!" Tsuki laughs. "Now leave me alone or I might be forced to kill you and release me guardian." she then pushes me lightly aside that's when I see it, her eyes. They held a deep sadness in that moment, then her eyes flashed black. I swear that seemed so familiar, what was my connection to Tsuki?

back to tsuki

"God ! Why did I have to do that!" Tsuki scolded herself. She was studying her hand, she cut in the middle of her left hand, and the bleeding was starting to slow a bit. '**_Did it hurt? Are you going to live?" _**a concerned voice asked. '_Yes Unmei.' _Tsuki thought. '**_Just checking, cause I am your guardian you know.'_** Unmei said back. '_I know. So where do you think this Mizu girl is?'_ tsuki asked. **_'Beats the hell out of me.'_** Unmei said. '_As always only good for math.'_ tsuki said.

"Mizu would you shut up!" Sugoi's voice yelled. **_'Found her'_** unmei said. "God." tsuki said shaking her head. She ran though the town squared ignoring the heartless chasing after her. She ran towards the graveyard and bursted thought the metal gate. The two girls look up from their argument and at her. "Which one of you is Mizu?" Tsuki asks. "Me." Mizu says waving her hand. Tsuki then re-draws her katana out. "Then prepare to die!" Tsuki shouted charging forward. At the last second Mizu blocked her katana with a small dagger. "Why do you wish to fight me?" she asks. "Your becoming a problem for maleficent." tsuki says. She then uses a dagger, that was hidden up her sleeve, and rammed it though Mizu's stomach. Mizu grunts in pain and jumps back holding her stomach. "Damn your good." Mizu says. "To bad I kill you." Mizu states. then she notices the blood that was slowly dripping to the ground next to tsuki. '_Silver! Oh man she's a megami! Maleficence got a Megami on her side! I better get out of here.' _Mizu thought to herself.

"Say...um"

"tsuki."

"How about we become allies."

"What!" Sugoi shouts. Then she to notices the blood.

Tsuki looks at the two, then lowers her weapon. "I want to see you at the Hollow Bastion by tomorrow afternoon, bring anything you wish, your going to be staying there from now on." Tsuki said.


	6. joining Sora

**_the path to strenght grows windy and steep, do not let these perils stop you._**

TSUKI 'S P.O.V.

_dear dairy_

_**the days seemed so long now a days. But it was always fun in the end, I saw Riku everyday and he would train me. Hikaru had to 'go away' to some place to carry out some sort of odd task. Mizu and Sugoi were always fighting, but they have seemed to calm down abit since the beginning of their stay at the Hollow Bastion. Maleficent was furious that I invited Mizu and Sugoi to the castle, I'll never hear the end of it. Though the two girls have proved to be very good friends, they even stood up for me when that damn pirate captain Hook started screaming at me, I hope Sora kills him. I know, I know it's wrong to cheer for the enemy but let's face it , Hooks a basturd! Anyway my memories seem to be slowly slipping away. I can't even remember what my mom looks like! I also don't remember my two best friend's faces, but I know one thing, I miss them! I also can't remember how I got here, so many things I feel I should be remembering are slowly slipping away, just like the hourglass that sits on my desk, their being lost to the sands of time. **_

_**I hate it, it makes me feel as if I have no control over my life. It's stupid that we will never know our own fate, I mean what if we believe something NEEDS to be changed? You know what I remember something I once heard. Believe with all your heart and anything can come true, doesn't that sound corny? I mean who cares about heart in times like these, their just meaningless things that pump blood though your body, or in other terms who needs emotion? Anyway I must go now, Riku's calling me it's time for our 11:00 train thing. **_

love: _tsuki umi kiba_

Tsuki put her pen down and rolled her chair back, she then used the desk as support to stand up. She walk out of te room, leaving the candles that lit up her room burn strongly. "Tsuki." Riku called. "Coming Riku!" she shouted down the hall. She open the door to her room and walked out, Riku was down the hall standing by his door waiting for her. "You ready?" he asked. "For what?" She asked surprised. "Are you ready to go with me to see Sora?" he asked. "I will be in a second." she said rushing back into her room. She ran up to her bed snatching the katana off of it and tying it to her waist with a leather strap. She put her hand to her chest and felt the cool metal of her necklace, then she looked around her room. '_Is there anything I need...?_'

Nothing seemed to jump out at her, and then she looked down. She was in a light blue shirt and jeans. '_Well I might have to fight…'_ she thought to her self. She walked over to her open closet, it was a mess clothes were halfway hanging off their hangers, shoes littered the floor and even books were scattered in the closet. She ignored the piles of junk and made her way to the back of the closet, there she found what she was looking for. There was a green shirt with long sleeves on the front there was a dagger it were the words: 'love hurts'. She pulled the blue shirt over her head and threw to the ground, and then she slipped the green one on. Then she spied her favorite shirt, it was black and was short sleeved. It had Emily the strange on it, she was holding two kitchen knifes and above her were the words 'touch me and gain a stump'. She slipped that one on over the green one. Then she slipped on very loose jeans on made her way out of the closet.

Once out of the closet from hell, she looked around the room again. Something caught her eye, on her bed there was a dagger. Its blade was black but still shined in the candlelight. The hilt had rubies on it. Her eyes widened and she ran towards the bed and picked it up. Then blade was sharp at the tip and a little dull on the sides. Then she noticed the words engraved on the side. 'Akuma Kage' "demon shadow?" Tsuki asked. "Are you ready yet?" Riku yelled "one minute!" she yelled back. She slipped the dagger up her sleeve, making sure it couldn't be seen. She then walked out her door and said: "ok I'm ready!"

never land

Tsuki looked over the railing one captain Hook's pirate ship. The waves where making a soft splashing sound against the boat, Tsuki couldn't help but smile. Riku had disappeared a little bit ago, he had to go hide Kairi some where. '_He must truly love that girl for him to do so much for her.' _Tsuki thought suddenly frowning. "What's wrong Tsuki-chan?" Mizu asked coming up next to her. "Nothing! Where's Sugoi?" Tsuki asked. "She gets sea sick easily so with that girl Wendy. " Mizu said. "I don't like the feel of this air tonight" Mizu added. "Yeah something bad is just waiting to happen." Tsuki agreed. "How long will it take for Sora to kick Captain Hook's ass, I sat under 5 minutes1" MIzu laughed. It lightened the mood, and Tsuki once again smiled. "No! No! More like under 5 seconds! God have more faith in him!" Tsuki laughed. "You are something Tsuki. I don't think I'll regret joining up with you!" Mizu says. "Thanks I feel os loved!" Tsuki said. Mizu laughed again. "For some reason you remind me of someone, I just don't who.." Mizu said. "Ah well." Tsuki said shrugging.

"Mizu! Tsuki!" Sugoi called. The two friends turned around to face the normally calm girl. We got to go to Captain Hook's cabin." Sugoi gasped. It seemed she was out of breathe and ran all over the place looking for the other two. "Why?" Mizu asked. "Sora has escape from below!" Sugoi said. "We should be scared of him why?" Tsuki asked. "Peter pan is with him!" she said. "Ahhhhh! I'm so scared the idiot is going to kill me. Ahhhhh!" Tsuki faked screamed as she waved her arms over her head. The other two girls laugh, Tsuki smiled. "Lets go give him a 'warm' welcome!" Mizu said. "I like the way you think!" tsuki said.

TSUKI 'S P.O.V.

we decided to take the long way, why ruin the fun and get there before Sora's group did? It wasn't like Riku would leave us here, at least we hoped he wouldn't. "Yeah like he every leave his best friend Tsuki, huh?" Mizu asked putting a hand on my hand. She then stared to mess it up, so that I had to stop and rearrange each strand to the right side of my head, it was that or I go nuts. Though I had the strangest feeling Riku would leave us here, but I hoped he wouldn't, boy was I wrong.

Before I knew it we were climbing up a latter to Hook's cabin, once all of us were inside we heard Sora's voice. "Riku wait!" he shouted. We peaked around the corner and saw Sora, the duck, and Goofy standing in front of riku who was holding kairi bridle style. I felt my blood boil at that point. '_Man do I hate Sora that much?' _I asked myself. I know it was plain to see that I was jealous of kairi, but my I wouldn't admit that to myself. Then Riku backs up, and darkness floods from under the door. I feel my 'copy cat' ability kick in, I also know my eyes turn an amber gold. (A/N: LOL my name's amber!) Then Riku disappears. "Crap, there goes our way of get out of here." Sugoi says. "It's damn!" Mizu shout. Every one in the room stared at her, Sora and the others were peaking from around the corner. Well that is till the Ani- sora wacks Donald on the head with the keyblade.

I couldn't help but smile as Donald started to yell at the Ani-Sora, may be this could be fun. I thought to myself, I take out the katana Riku gave to me not to long ago. The shadow first goes after me, it's seemed to decided I was more of a threat or something. I swung the katana hitting the shadow n the chest area. Then it started to talk! "Ohw era ouy?" it asked. I could understand every word it said even though I know the others couldn't. It said 'who are you?' "Tsuki" I said. Everyone stopped. "I t'nac dnatsrednu ouy." it said. (I can't understand you) "ikust" I said. "I evah ot llik ouy." (I have to kill you) ani-Sora said.

He then started to attack Tsuki like mad, she dodged as many as she could only getting minor scratches on her arms and legs. After a few seconds the others jumped in and ganged up on the shadow. It soon fell into the floor in a puddle of pure darkness. "How did you talk to that..thing!" Mizu asked. "I don't know, I just did."I said slowly.

I couldn't tell them I was from a family of demons, could I? That would be hell in hand basket! I knew by now me eyes would be their normal purplish color but hell they had been known to change from purple to red in the matter of moments. The weirdest ting is I know I'm human, but the Megami's are Demons and my mom was human as well. I just couldn't piece the puzzle that is my life together. To many parts are missing. Like I never knew my father, I have know clue what his last name was because I mean my mom never walked down the aisle. Even though I felt at lost at this moment in time I couldn't help but be some what happy, I mean at least I have friends I an go to if I really did need them. Back home I had Touya and Ayame. We were crazy girl's who obsessed over...some sort of game something kingdom, I can't even remember what was In it. I mean here and now I could be all alone with no one who would protect me, it can always be worst.

"Tsuki." Sora said. "Sora." I said. "Mizu" Goofy said. "Goofy." Mizu said. "Sugoi." Donald said. "Donald." Sugoi said. "Now that we all know who we are, we will be leaving." Tsuki said taking Mizu's and Sugoi's hand. "What are you doing here?" Sora asked blocking our path. "I'm a bad guy you know and so is Riku and wow so is Hook. Damn I never knew we all were on the same side." I said rolling my eyes. "What about Mizu and Sugoi?" Donald asked. "They have joined the dark side ." I said. The tree boys stared open mouthed at us. "Tsuki?" Sugoi asked. "Yeah?" I relied. "How are we going to get back to the Hollow Bastion?" she asked. "...no clue." I replied truthfully.

"We're stuck here!" Mizu screamed. "Calm down, your voice is loud." Sugoi said calmly. That's why I like Sugoi so much she's always so calm. "Shut up! I hate this ship!" Mizu wailed. "Maybe you could come with us." Sora said. Of course I knew what he was up to, he wanted me to lead him to Riku. That wasn't going to happen though. "What! No way!" Donald shouted. "Why not? Tsuki's, Riku 's friend and a friend of Riku's is a friend of mine." he said. I couldn't help but want to believe him, every one was looking at me at that point it seemed I was the one who was going to decide. I sighed defeated. "Only until we get the Hollow Bastion." I said.

We made our way though the ship fighting heartless as we went. I couldn't help but enjoy being with Sora, he was such a nice person! It made me wonder if this was the right Sora, I mean Riku told my Sora was a horrible person. As we reached the deck we were attacked by Hook. Pirate heartless surrounded us. "So the prized Megami has turned on us?" Hook asked. "No! I just want to get of this wrenched boat!" I shouted. "I'm not some prize!" I added. "It seems Riku thought you were, he was fond of you." Hook said. "Shut up!" Mizu shouted. "This has nothing to do with you!" Hook said. "No I agree with her shut up!" I said. "Tsk tsk " Hook said waving his finger. "Don't you want to know your true past?" "What?" I asked. I couldn't help but want to know. "Your Hikaru 's half sister you know." he said. "What!" I shouted. "Yes it's true, and your mom isn't your real mom, your real mom's name is Yuki megami. You have another sister and brother somewhere, one is half and the other is your big something." he said. I stood there shocked. _'I have a brother and sister?' _was what ran though my mind, it finally seemed like the pieces were coming together.

* * *

rg:so there you go a new chapter of Pure Soul!

tsuki: plz reveiw!

rg: yep . so anyway till the next one ja ne!


End file.
